


Moonflower

by SugarsweetRomantic



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Pillow Talk, Soft!Wyatt, mention of religion, soft!flynn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22344394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/pseuds/SugarsweetRomantic
Summary: Lucy expresses some doubts, and her boys soothe her worries.
Relationships: Garcia Flynn/Lucy Preston, Garcia Flynn/Wyatt Logan, Garcia Flynn/Wyatt Logan/Lucy Preston, Wyatt Logan/Lucy Preston
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Moonflower

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nesting Dolls](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/552313) by Sarah Goldfinger. 



"Do you think there's an evil gene?" It's a simple question, and yet both Wyatt Logan and Garcia Flynn turn their heads away from the movie playing on the iPad on her stomach to look at their girlfriend. When neither of the men immediately respond, Lucy Preston repeats: "Do you think there's an evil gene -- a murder gene?" 

Flynn is the first to reply.

"I don't think genetics are a predictor for violent behaviour. Why do you ask?" He reaches out to hold Lucy's hand, silently encouraging Wyatt to do the same. Lucy sighs, staring at the ceiling of the small bunker bedroom.

"Mom, Cahill, Keynes. They've all got the same blood running through their veins. As do I." A tear escapes the corner of her eye. "Who says I won't turn out like them? It would make sense. Blood is thicker than water, isn't it?"

"It wouldn't," Flynn rebutes. "You don't have an ounce of evil in you."

"Maybe it just needs time to come to expression."

"Have you ever gone a week without a rationalisation?" Wyatt suddenly asks Lucy. Her brow furrows, but before she can reply he continues: "It's from the Big Chill. One of the characters explaining a basic fact of life -- that rationalizations are more important to us than sex even." Lucy sits up, the iPad falling onto the mattress. 

"I'm not rationalising anything. I'm just stating the facts."

"Why?" Flynn asks. Lucy pauses. 

"Because…" She bites her lip. "Because sometimes I fear that despite everything I try, I'll end up like them."

"Your destiny, that's up to you and your God, Luce," Wyatt comments quietly. "But that doesn't mean we can't come along for the ride and make sure you're not led astray."

"Do you promise?" Lucy asks, looking first him, and then Flynn, in the eye. The latter smiles at her, lifting her hand to his lips.

"We promise."

**Author's Note:**

> They're soft and I love them. That is all.


End file.
